


Little Lion Man

by kawaiikanai



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiikanai/pseuds/kawaiikanai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have a small argument.</p>
<p>Song: Little Lion Man - Mumford & Sons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lion Man

I slam the door to my room, letting out a sigh of frustration as I fall onto my bed. I just lie there a moment, face in the covers as I try to clear my thoughts. My brain is all frazzled in anger and making me just replay the past minute in my head over and over, not helping any. Sighing, I roll over and sit up, reaching for my laptop.

God, I was so mean to him for no good reason. Just because I’ve been stressed lately doesn’t give me the right to take it out on him when he does one little thing wrong. I’m used to Phil making mistakes, so I shouldn’t have yelled at him like I did. It’s wasn’t his fault he broke the coffee pot; even I’m clumsy sometimes.

I bring up Spotify and set it to shuffle, setting it aside as I close my eyes and let the music start to play. As the first song pops up, I immediately know what it is and I have to chuckle at the irony. The beginning strums of Little Lion Man comes through the speakers and I let the music take over, flowing into my ears and soothing my mind. I know this song too well; every time I hear it thinking of Phil. I bite my lip as the chorus sings out the same words I know I should go out into the kitchen and say.

But it was not your fault but mine,

And it was your heart on the line.

I really fucked it up this time,

Didn’t I, my dear?

The look on his face when I called him stupid and a klutz, the words tumbling from my mouth before I could stop them; it killed me. It makes my chest ache and I know I shouldn’t have said those things as soon as I said them but I was so worked up in the moment that I just stormed off. I just left him with those insults hanging in the air to clean up the mess on our tile floor. I’m the stupid one for letting my stress get the best of me and letting it out on someone I care about.

I hear a knock on my door and I turn off my music. “Yeah?”

Phil cautiously pokes his head in, keeping eye contact with the carpet. “I’m running out to get a new coffee pot. Do you need anything?” he mumbles. Even after I’ve just upset him he’s still considerate. He’s truly an amazing person.

I shake my head, “Phil, come here.” I pat the spot next to me on the bed.

He hesitates, probably wondering if I’m still mad at him, then comes in and slowly lies down next to me. I pull him to me, kissing the top of his head.

“I’m sorry for breaking the coffee pot.” He whispers.

“No, Phil.” I grumble, “I’m sorry for yelling at you like that. It was uncalled for.”

He shrugs against my arms. “I know I’m clumsy. I wish I weren’t.” He holds up his hand, a plaster on his middle finger.

“Did you cut yourself on the glass from the coffee pot?” I ask and he nods, making me feel worse that he got hurt during all this mess. I take his hand in mine and kiss his finger, then open palm, then finally moving his chin up to kiss his lips. “I love you just the way you are. Don’t change your clumsiness or anything just for me.” If he wasn’t exactly who he is, he wouldn’t be my little lion man.


End file.
